The Original Ripper
by StilesO'Brien
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, the Original Vampire Ripper, has had enough of being used for research or for their ridiculous needs. He's tired of pretending to be a human. Not only were his 'friends' using him, but ignoring him when they finally got what they wanted. But no more. He's much more than just a pathetic human. He's Genim Mikaelson. He's the Original Ripper. And he's done.
1. Chapter 1: Teaser

"All changes begins with a plan, the success of which depends on several things; depth of commitment, passion for ones of course, willingness to embrace a new path, determination to overcome any obstacle and in some cases, even making unnatural alliances." Niklaus Mikaelson, The Originals.

001  Teaser

What word comes to your mind when you hear Stiles Stilinski's name?

Annoying?

Talkative?

Spazzy?

Weird?

Loud?

Yes, he's most of what you said about him. But that's just his many, many layers. Once you uncover them, it shocks you to the core, leaving you shaken for days, you'll have nightmares, you'll look over your shoulder just to make sure no one is following you. But other that, he's a loyal, noble. The traits he shares with his older brother, Elijah.

But he's also dark, murderous, and has level ten anger issues. Traits he has with his other older brother, Niklaus.

They mistake him for the weak human who can't close him mouth. Or the spazzy kid who's to clumsy to walk the earth. Yeah, but you can't believe everything you see. Sometimes, you just have to expect the unexpected.

Because it'll bite you in the ass someday.


	2. Chapter 2: Misused, Mistakes

**002** **Misused, Mistakes**

 **Scott: Do you think you can bring pizza? Thanks :)**

 **Stiles: Yeah, sure. Whatever**.

Stiles huffs. Why the hell does he keep being their maid? Maybe it's because he doesn't want to believe that he wasn't pack. Or maybe because Scott was his best friend and he's never had a friend, or someone who's been there for him like Scott was in a thousand years. But it all changed. Scott replaced Stiles with Isaac and Allison yet keeps him around to do his homework or be their maid and clean up after them. He doesn't want to believe it. But he does.

His thoughts broke when multiple buzzes was felt against his hand and he unlocks his phone before reading their messages.

 **Derek Hale: why did you invite Stiles, Scott?**

 **Scott McCall: I didn't, I just wanted pizza. The others did too.**

Stiles scoffs. They didn't even freakin' remove him out of their chat group. Dumb asses.

Lydia Martin: so? He's not Pack.

Jackson Whittemore: Wait, you're freaking kidding me? Scott, he's your best friend and you're not even defending him?

Allison Argent: Jackson, just leave it.

Isaac Lahey: Stiles doesn't even have friends. Scott feels really bad for him.

Stiles glares at the text before writing his own message.

Stiles Stilinski: You guys are really dumb. I mean, for werewolves, you should've noticed that IM STILL IN THIS FRIKKIN CHAT! Scott, fuck you. I'm not your messenger boy, or your maid so get the fuck up and buy your own pizza. Lydia, just because you're a fucking Banshee doesn't mean shit, okay? Yeah sure, you find dead bodies but you can't control, let alone use it. And Allison, I just love how you defend me. You know, I thought we were brother and sister, guess I'm wrong, right? And Derek. Derek, Derek, sweet sweet Derek. Thanks for making me see what jackass you are. I'm done with your stupid Pack, and I have been wanting to say this all day. YOU ARE DEAD TO ME. Jackson, thanks for standing up to me but I won't need it anymore.

Jackson Whittemore: No problem, Stilinski

Scott McCall: Wait, STILES!

[Stiles Stilinski has left the chat.]

Stiles takes a deep breath before deleting the Pack's contacts from his phone except Jackson. Suddenly, his phone starts buzzing and he sighs before looking at the ID and picks up. "This is a surprise," Stiles chuckles.

"Don't get used to it, Stilinski." Jackson huffed before continuing. "You okay?"

Stiles nods even if he can't see Stiles, "yeah. Why?"

"Your best friend didn't even stand up for you and you practically have been kicked out of the Pack. How are you okay?" Jackson asked. Since when did he care about how Stiles felt? But he owes him from turning him back into a real boy after the Kanima tragedy that happened.

"Sometimes, you have to not give a shit about little stuff. Plus, Scott lost that title when he ditched me for Allison and tried to kill me. Yeah, I got kicked out of the Pack. And over text, yeah harsh. I'm good at hiding my feelings, Jack, but no one's going to notice, right?" He laughs before plopping down onto his computer chair and took out his old journal, before opening it up and took out the picture he took in 1786.

Jackson sighs. "I'm coming over. Open the window?"

"Yeah. See you later, Jackson."

"See you too, Stilinski."

Stiles hangs up before going over to his window and unlocking it. He opens it up before absent-mindedly laying down on his bed, his legs draped over the side and his arms spread out on the duvet. He hears the soft sound of someone coming up on the roof and jumping in his bedroom. "Hey," Stiles said without making contact with him. He hears Jackson sit on his computer chair before speaking.

"You okay?" Jackson questioned him and Stiles looks up and smiles.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He told Jackson and a nice silence grew upon them.

"You know, I'm going to beat up McCall soon or later. He just threw out a great friend for some stupid girl. You deserve a better friend, Stiles." It surprised him. The douchebag who has hated him since 3rd grade was telling him that he deserves better. He wants to laugh. So he does. It takes Jackson off guard, it's not Stiles' regular laugh, it's a laugh full of regret.

"I don't deserve better, Jackson. Okay? What I'm getting is good enough," he sighs.

Jackson's face softens before looking at his computer desk. He sees an old vintage picture under an old journal and takes it out before his eyes widened. "What the hell?" He mouths to himself as he sees a picture of Stiles in the picture. Stiles furrows his brows when there was no response from Jackson and looks over before he realizes. He left his book and picture out. He sees the picture in Jackson's hand and sighs.

"You want an explanation of why I'm in a 1786 picture?" Stiles asked and Jackson jumps in shock before nodding. "I don't want to explain it here. The wolves could be seeking somewhere in here. Let's go to the school lacrosse field."

Stiles grabs his journal and picture before they headed down the stairs and hopped into his Jeep. It was an awkward silence to the school and Jackson waited really patiently to get the information out of Stiles. Yeah, that was a lie. He hated not knowing things. In a few minutes, they were finally there and headed behind the school and to the lacrosse field before sitting down on the bleachers. "Tell me now," he ordered.

Stiles laughs and nods before running a hand through his tousled hair. "You need to keep this a secret, Jackson. Or I will rip your heart out. No one knows this except the Sheriff." Stiles said and Jackson nodded cautiously.

He snorts, "As if, kid." Stiles rolls his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to show you. You promise not to freak out or rip out my throat with your teeth?"

"Yeah, yeah. Show me already." He said impatiently. Just then, veins started appearing and disappearing around Stiles' eyes. He blinks. "W-what?"

Stiles rolls his eyes again and fully shifts to his true form. Fangs barred, eyes blood red, and purple-red veins around his eyes. He jumps back in surprise. "What are you?" He finally asked and Stiles shakes his head in amusement.

"What do you think? I'm a vampire."

"But-,"

"Derek said vampires aren't real? I know. But if werewolves are real then so can vampires. And plus, if they weren't real, I would've been dead long ago." He snorts, "what do you think?"

"How old are you?" Jackson asked curiously.

"Guess," Stiles smirks. He wants to see Jackson's reaction when he figures out his real age. He was old, like really really old.

"Hundred years old?" He guesses but Stiles makes a face. Dude, he was not that young. He shakes his head and Jackson guesses again. "Two hundred?" Silence. "Five hundred?"

Stiles gives him a sideways thumbs up, hinting that he was close and Jackson's heart was beating fast. Holy crap, how old was Stiles? "Eight hundred?" He guessed again getting a thumbs down and Stiles grins ear to ear. "A thousand years old?"

"Bingo," He replies and laughs at Jackson's surprised face. His mouth shaped into an 'O' and his eyes were widened that Stiles almost thought it was going to fall out of its socket. Jackson starts to sputter. "Dude, stop. I know, surprising right? And please, don't call me kid. I'm at least ten centuries older than you so..."

"Do you even know your exact age?" Jackson asked.

"Um... I lost count, really." He shrugs. "I was turned when I was 18 years old."

"Tell me about your past." Jackson was really interested to hear about Stiles. He never stopped being surprised when Stiles would have ways to shock him, but he won't admit it of course. Stiles has lived for a thousand years and posed as a human when really, he was a thousand year old vampire! Damn, what was his life anymore?

"Right. It all started in 1002 a.d., there were seven of us. Seven children. The oldest was Finn, then Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and I are twins but she's older, then the youngest, Henrik. We were a happy family, we played around, got in trouble, fell in love. Our father, Mikael, abused my older brother Niklaus because he did not belong to our father. Our mother had another affair with a man who was a wolf - different from yours - and she was pregnant with Niklaus. Over the years, Rebekah and I were eighteen, Kol was nineteen, Klaus was twenty-four, Elijah was in his early thirties and Finn was in his mid thirties. Henrik was only twelve. I planned a picnic with Henrik to see the wolves shift on a full moon but everything went wrong. He got killed by one of them and I was too late to save him, I took him to the huts with him in my arms and cried because his death was my fault. Our mother was a powerful witch and she didn't want us to die like Henrik did so she did a spell to make us immortal. But before she did the spell, she made us drink blood. We found out that it was the blood from the girl named Tatia Petrova, she was the lover of both Niklaus and Elijah but she couldn't pick one because she loved both, so mother took her blood and made us drink it before doing the ritual. After it was all done, we had this terrible hunger and we were forced to fed or we would die from starvation. That is what we called the transition. We killed people. Then we found out that when Niklaus fed on a person and killed him. His bones started breaking, popping, cracking, resetting back into place, and he was yelling in agony. I wanted to help him. Me and Elijah but Mikael held us back and let us watch as our brother transformed into something that was used to kill Henrik. He was also a wolf."

Jackson gasped, "That's impossible."

"It was. But he's the only hybrid to ever exist in a thousand years. Anyways, our father told Esther that he wanted to lock away Klaus' wolf side. So, she did a ritual and Niklaus was begging us to help him, we tried to but Mikael didn't want us to and told us to help him. So we did. After that, in a fit of rage, Niklaus killed her. I was furious but I still stood by his side. Mikael started hunting us down so we escaped and traveled around the world running away from him. Over the centuries, Klaus became more angrier but we still stood by him. There was a tree, called the White Oak tree. It's wood can be able to kill us so we burned every one of it down. Niklaus find out that if you coat a silver dagger with white oak ash, it could temporarily kill us. He used it on Finn because he wanted to break the curse of being immortal. Then me because I had the audacity to be happy and live a life and explains that falling in love was a weakness so he killed her, right in front of me, then daggered me because I would get them killed. He did the same with Rebekah. Then came the mid-1400s, Elijah and I fell in love with a girl named Katerina Petrova. But Katerina had a thing for Klaus. And you know what's weird?"

What?" Jackson asked.

"Katherine looked exactly like Tatia." Stiles said. "Back on task. Klaus didn't really love her. She escaped us when Klaus ordered for us to capture her so that he can break the curse. The curse to release his werewolf side. But, someone had given her vampire blood and she killed herself so she wouldn't be sacrificed in a ritual. She turned into a vampire and spent the last five hundred years running Klaus. She thinks Klaus killed her entire family, but truth is, I killed her entire family. He forced me to. In the eighteen hundreds, we arrived somewhere in Louisiana called New Orleans. We built it from the ground up and many people moved in. We met a boy named Marcellus Gerard, he was a slave and Klaus took him in, treated him as his own son. He didn't like it when Elijah showed him how to play a piano or when I taught him how to play lacrosse. He was furious. Then Marcel grew up and caught Rebekah's eye. They were sneaking around thinking that they weren't going to get caught but I caught them. I saw that they loved each other until Klaus find out and gave Marcel a decision. Either he wants to be a vampire and live forever or grow old and love Rebekah. Klaus daggered Rebekah before Marcel made his decision. Then, in fifty years later, Klaus took the dagger out and Rebekah was furious with him. Marcel had chosen vampirism over Rebekah. I left after that because we had an argument and he took out the dagger on me. I left when I had the opportunity to."

"And I thought Derek had family issues," Jackson commented. "What's so bad about your parents anyways?" He asked and Stiles arches up a brow before sighing once again.

"You don't understand. He's a vampire... and a Vampire hunter. He himself is a vampire and spent years trying to find us and kill his children because they decided to take Klaus' side. Few months ago, I ran into them in Paris - don't ask -. I saw that my mother was still alive. She realized that she made her kids monsters and wants us to turn back into normal, the way we used to be before everything bad happened to us. But I wouldn't have it. I escaped, hid my tracks and turned back here. Safe."

"That's a lot to take in," Jackson said before rubbing his temple. "What is it like being daggered?"

"Well, pain erupts in you. And you fall asleep. Then you wake up, somewhere unexpected. The Other Side, or what other people call it, Purgatory. And it sucks. There's no one there for miles, no one there to hear your screams. Imagine that for a century or two. Then you watch the people passing by, laughing. Except no sound. It's like watching a show with no volume."

Stiles notices as the sun was setting. Wow, his story must have taken hours to describe. "You know, since I'm not needed here. I was thinking about taking a vacation to Mystic Falls."

"When are you leaving?"

"A week from now."

"Can I, maybe come with you?"

"Sure, why not? Want to play against each other in lacrosse?" Stiles asked.

"Thought you'd never ask, Stilinski or..."

"Genim Mikaelson is my real name. Stiles is a nickname."

Jackson laughs. "I'm going to beat you, Mikaelson!"

"You wish. I created lacrosse." He said and they both ran to the field grabbing the sticks that no one bothered to take in after school days.

Yup. Everything was fine.


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Moon Rising

**003** **Bad Moon Rising**

Stiles and Jackson were headed to Jackson's house to discuss about lacrosse. It was nice for Stiles since Jackson didn't go fleeing away from him when he mentioned that he was an Original Vampire. But what he left out was that he was an Original Ripper.

He hasn't drank a person dry for at least three hundred years because he was afraid he wouldn't stop. Once he gets a taste of their blood, he won't be able to stop. Because once a Ripper, always a Ripper.

He shook out the thoughts when they arrived at Jackson's house which was a decent sized mansion. He hops out like Jackson does and heads to the door. Jackson unlocks the door and steps through it before heading in and Stiles hits an invisible barrier before huffing. "You know, a vampire can't get in unless they're invited in!" Stiles yells and Jackson appears from the corner with an apologetic expression on his face before inviting him in. Stiles grins before stepping foot in his house and followed Jackson to the living room. "Nice place you got here."

"It's probably ten times small than your regular mansions," Jackson said shrugging. "How rich are you?"

"Richer than the richest man alive. Being alive for a thousand of years with the cool perks of being a vampire, you could get rich in a day. But I don't use my compulsion to cheat." He answered truthfully. "But I do cheat my way into living in King Arthur's castle."

The werewolf whistles before plopping down onto the seat next to him. "So, why do you always have to deal with their crap? I mean, you're an Original Vampire. Why stay by Scott since he's always ditching you?"

"Jackson. I have anger issues, really bad anger issues. I'm always being compared to my traitorous bastard of a brother who, yes, has the same level of anger issues as me. Ever since I restarted my life to live in Beacon Hills, it's been good but not easy. I lived my life here for two hundred years, and I had to leave when people start noticing that I'm not aging. Coming back here in nineteen ninety-seven, I had a witch cast a glamour on me to where people see me as a little boy, a baby, a child. I had a family. Claudia died and I met Scott. Over the years, my anger issues weren't a problem anymore until Scott got bitten by Peter. Then you tried making my life a living hell, to where Scott tried to kill me and became the worst friend in the whole world, to where Lydia kept rejecting me (although I never had a crush on her because well, we were neighbors before and many people thought I had a crush on her so why not act like it?) then where they started excluding me out of Pack meetings and Pack bonding time. Like I said, Jacks, I'm good at hiding my feelings. I'm not good at expressing them either."

"Me too," Jackson agreed. "In third grade, I actually wanted to be your friend. You didn't care what people were saying about you. You weren't afraid to say what you want to say. I actually envied you, and I still do. You weren't ashamed by your actions, you weren't scared to risk your life. Me. I'm just coward."

"You are nowhere near a coward, Jackson." Stiles shook his head in disagreement. He turned his head to the side to look at Jackson and smiled. "You may be a douchebag but you are not coward. You didn't leave after you turned back into your regular self. If anything, I'm the coward."

"How?"

"I've killed thousands of people when Klaus undaggered me. I was so angry and hurt that I turned my humanity off and killed anyone in my way. It was so bad that it lasted for two hundred years because of the death of my first love. This was all before I met Katerina. When I finally had enough and the thought of seeing Leah look at me in disgust because I killed many innocent people and never cared, the thought of it was how I got my humanity back. If she was still alive, I probably wouldn't face her because I don't want to see the pity, the disappointment. I was already living in a dark grey life with guilt surrounding me that I just couldn't bare to see her grave. I still haven't visited it yet."

Jackson was silent. He didn't know what to say. He wants to say that he knows the feeling but it wasn't because someone manipulated him and turned him into a lizard but because Stiles' brother, Klaus, killed his first love and Stiles snapped after he was undaggered. It was much worse than his. He felt guilty because he kept whining about how people died because of him that he never noticed how Stiles was feeling inside when he killed innocent people. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. It's all in the past."

He nods.

Two days later, they were heading to the boys Locker room before Scott grabbed Jackson by the throat and pushed him against the lockers. "Stay away from my best friend," he snarled.

Stiles grabs Scott by the arm and twists it painfully before pinning it to his back and pushing him to the lockers. "You lost the privilege to call me your best friend, Scott. You need to think twice about who and what you're dealing with."

Isaac comes by and flashes his golden eyes at Stiles. "What? You think we're afraid of you, Stilinski? You're just a weak pathetic human," he spat venomously.

Jackson looked over at Stiles with a horrified expression because he knows that Stiles is far from weak or from human. Hell, he was older than everyone in here. Stiles tilted his head with a grim smirk on his face before stepping up to face Isaac and laughed directly to his face. Crap, no one calls an Original weak. "Look, Lahey, just because you're Scott's best friend rebound doesn't mean you can come up to my face and call me weak. You think you're so mighty and great that you're on top of the food chain, but guess what. I will have no problem feeding you to the hunters." He was fifty percent angry and he was getting blinded by his anger. He throws a clean punch to Isaac's face, throwing him against the lockers before crouching down to his level. "Think again before you want to challenge me."

Isaac could have sworn that veins surrounded Stiles' eyes. But it could've been his eyes deceiving him. Stiles pats his shoulder before standing up again and went over to Jackson. "Let's go." Stiles said and they headed inside the locker room.

Isaac was terrified about how one minute, Stiles was laughing and then the next, he was right down scary. When Isaac looked into his eyes, he could see the darkness, but also a blood red color in his eyes. He heard as Stiles' heart was perfectly steady and saw how he held himself together before striking a punch. He felt the strength in the punch. It was inhuman. No human was that strong. What was he?

Isaac pushed Scott away before picking himself up and wiping the blood from his busted lip. He could still feel the sting of the punch and saw as how it turned dark purple. One thought appeared in his mind; he was gonna find out exactly what Stiles was.

Meanwhile, Stiles changed to his gear as Jackson discussed about a party at his house with Danny. Stiles stood in front of his locker, rummaging through his clothes before something falls out of his locker and on to the floor. He picks it up and reads it.

 _Dear Lord Genim,_

 _It's me. Katerina Petrova. I know that I escaped because of your brother Klaus. Truth is, when I realized that Klaus did not like me the same way I did, I realized something. My heart belonged to you. I wanted to go back and see you but I feared for my life and kept running without looking back. I never stopped thing about you, and I will never stop thinking about you._

 _You must have heard about the Petrova family murder. It hurt me dearly to not have you by my side while I cry over the loss of my family. Because of me, they are dead. Killed by Lord Klaus. But I promise you, when I'm finally done running, I will find my way back to you and live together forever. I just hope you're feeling the same about me. I suffered everyday because sometimes, I think about you chasing after me and finally catching up to me. Then, you would confess your love to me. That's how I dreamt of falling in love with you. Not running and realizing that I have always felt something for you._

 _I'm also sorry for stringing you and Lord Elijah along. It was cruel of me. But I don't deserve your attention. There is something I never told anyone about... only my family know but they are dead. I have a child. It's a beautiful girl and my father took her away when she was born. I don't even know her name. If you're reading this, please find my daughter and take care of her. She needs a father. And I hope it will be you._

 _Until next time,_

 _Katerina Petrova._

 _April 26, 1492_

Stiles blinks at the letter and crushed it in his hand, balling his hand into a fist. Why now? Stiles asked himself before stuffing the letter into his bag and swinging it over his shoulder, his left hand holding the strap. He followed Jackson and Danny out to the lacrosse field, tuning out their conversation before he tossed his bag on the bleacher and sitting down watching as his teammates warm up for practice. He took out the letter before turning the picture around. It was the drawing of Katerina that Stiles drew.

Jackson trudged over and looked at the piece of paper. "What is that?" Jackson asked.

Stiles looked up and shrugged. He wonders how it got into his locker. Why would a letter this old appear in his locker? Was it a signal or something? Or maybe he always had it but forgot it. No, it can't. He may be old but he has a great memory. What does the letter mean? "Nothing." He said stuffing it in his bag. "Why aren't you warming up?" He asked curiously.

"Dude, I'm not warming up without you." Jackson said. Stiles raises a brow. It was kind of weird how easy they get along, it was strange for Stiles. And Stiles has seen many strange things. They bonded with each other in minutes like him and Scott did. It felt good.

Stiles nods, reluctantly before replying. "Whatever," he rolls his eyes before jogging to the field. Jackson stood about fifteen feet away from Stiles before picking up the ball with his next. Stiles focused deadly on the ball, countering which way the ball will go, the altitude. Then, Jackson throws it forcefully and Stiles catches it easily with his net. "THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT, BILINSKI!" Coach yelled from the far left side in front of the bleachers. Stiles chuckles before throwing his ball towards Jackson, but he was too slow and it ended up in the goal behind him. "Danny! Get your ass over to the goal. Stilinski, you're up for first line! If you get ten balls into the goal, you're first line! If you fail, you're back on the bench!" He exclaims.

There was no way he was gonna fail considering that him, Kol, and Klaus created lacrosse. Stiles picks up the ball, throws it, and scores. He does it for the next nine. Pick up, throw, goal. Pick up, throw, goal. Pick up, throw, goal. "NOW THAT'S A WINNER! You losers need Stilinski to teach you lacrosse. You guys are pathetic. Stilinski! You're first line!" Coach yelled.

There was suddenly clapping coming up from the bleachers and they looked over to see a brunette clapping with a smirk on her face. Stiles eyes widened when he recognized her. Katherine descended down from the bleachers, ignoring the cat whistles and many people eyeing her. She walks towards Stiles before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Did you miss me, Stiles?" She questioned with a smirk and Stiles raised a brow.

"Katerina," Stiles responded. "I thought you were dead."

"No hi?" She pouts. "What? No greeting for your lover?"

His teammates looked wide eyed at their interaction. Then, Katherine smashed her lips on to Stiles. Butterflies erupted and everyone was so surprised. Stiles breaks away before removing her hands around from his neck. "Katherine. What are you really doing here?"

She sighs, "I ran, okay? Your brother arrived to Mystic Falls and wants doppelganger me for his curse. And from the goodness of my heart, I want you to stop him."


	4. Chapter 4: DNA

**Here is a 2nd update of the Original Ripper which is 3k words. Now, I don't own any of these shows or characters and you already know that. This is S3E5: The Reckoning on the Vampire Diaries! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **004: DNA**

"You're kidding, right?" Stiles scoffs.

"Yeah, why not? He is your brother." Katherine said before flipping her hair over her shoulder and continued. "He's already caused problems in Mystic Falls, might as well he kills everyone there."

"You're a bitch, did you know that?" Stiles says before grabbing Katherine by her arm and leads her far away from the werewolves and humans. Jackson follows behind them.

"I get that a lot." She states before leaning against the tree. "Stiles. I know that I only care for myself but when I said 'from the goodness of my heart', I actually mean it. Even if innocent Elena annoys me, I do care. He wants to make more hybrids and he needs a vampire, a werewolf, a witch and a doppelganger. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Jackson raised a brow and Stiles sighed. "I already have a werewolf Pack to deal with, including an Alpha pack. Witches are after me, my parents. I think they can survive because deep deep down Klaus' jet black cold heart, you just gotta keep reaching downwards, he actually cares. If he was really heartless, Katerina, he would've killed them the moment they heard of him."

"He also has a Ripper. His name is Stefan Salvatore, current boyfriend of Elena Gilbert. Tonight's Prank night and he's gonna use the advantage to get his ingredients. It would be very heartless of you to just leave them in the hands of the high mighty Hybrid."

"What's a Ripper?" Jackson asked and Katherine looked over at him before grinning.

"You'll find out," she smirks before walking around.

"Well, it looks like we're going to Mystic Falls." Stiles tells Jackson.

On the lacrosse team, Isaac tuned in their conversation. "Well, it looks like we're going to Mystic Falls." Stiles said.

They saw as Stiles and Jackson walks out from the forest and Stiles was speaking with coach before they left. "Guys, let's go to Mystic Falls." Isaac said and the Pack nodded curiously.

* * *

Matt stops bench pressing when he hears a noise. He gets up and walks through the halls before opening the door to a dark classroom. Just then, he sets off multiple of mouse traps and turned on the lights seeing Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena groaning. "Oh! Oh come on! Do you know how long it took for us to set this all up?" She exclaims.

"Forgot about senior prank, huh?" Tyler asked.

Matt nods, "clearly."

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year!" Caroline said.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this." Elena said with a smile.

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." He replies looking at the mouse traps and back at his friends.

"Caroline's making us," Bonnie comments from her spot next to the desk.

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with forever, and if we don't."

Elena finishes off her sentence, "and if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?"

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care."

"You're all lame." Tyler says. "And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler grabs his bag and heads out of the classroom as Elena does too.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie asks Elena who turns over to look at her.

She smiles. "To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories."

Caroline smiles back at her before yelling, "I love you!" She exclaims.

Elena exits out of the classroom and sees Tyler giving out instructions to her classmates and hands them rolls of saran wraps. "Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go," he orders and the students walk away.

Elena can't help but smile at her friend. They are making memories. It was great to see her friends smiling after everything they have been through, it was... right. Elena laughs moments later before opening the double doors and finds herself face to face with Klaus. She gasps.

"There's my girl," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Klaus!" She tries to turn around and run but Klaus was already in front of her. Why was he here? How did he know she was still alive? Why her? Many questions were buzzing around her head but it broke when Klaus began speaking again.

"You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" Klaus questioned.

* * *

Stefan wakes up confined in a large truck. Rebekah was standing beside the door with a smirk plasted on her lips. "Oh, he lives." Rebekah says and Stefan looks at her.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

She answers, "you took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper."

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?"

"You can stop playing dumb now," Rebekah stated boredly. "It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to." The Ripper lies.

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelganger's still alive."

"Where is Klaus now?"

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off."

He uses his vampirism speed and rushed to Rebekah causing them to fly out of the truck and on to the asphalt ground. "Where is she?" He growls at her.

"You really do love her, don't you?" She pushes him against the truck and punches him before taking a crowbar. She hooks the hook of the crowbar behind his neck and pulls him toward her. A move she learned from her younger twin, Genim when they got into a physical fight. "Consider me jealous." Then, she stabs the crowbar into his stomach the way Genim did when he wants his stupid victims to suffer.

* * *

Klaus was roughly holding on to Elena's arm. She knew that a bruise would start forming soon or later when he lets go. He was pulling her through the school hallway before breaking the silence. "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids." He said angrily. "I haven't been able to do that. Now, my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Although she was calm on the outside, she was freaking out in the inside. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and she wondered if Klaus could even hear it. This was her fault. She was the reason why everyone around her keeps dying. To protect her.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." He pulls her to the gym. They see as students were placing pranks on the school gym floor.

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home!" He said, with an American accent. The students groaned before clearing out from the gym. He sees Dana and another person before heading towards them. "You two. I remember you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asked, confused.

"Oh. Don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." He looks in her eyes and his eyes dilates as he compels her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." She does as what he says before Klaus looks at the boy beside her. "If she drops her foot, Chad. I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" He said and Chad nods looking over at his friend.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena retorts.

"Oh come on, love. Of course I do."

* * *

Stiles and Jackson stood in a comfortable silent in his Jeep. Jackson watched out from the passenger seat and his eyes travel to the **'WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS'** sign up ahead. "So, what is a Ripper?"

Stiles looks away from the road and takes a glance at Jackson and focuses back once again on the road in front of him. "A Ripper is someone who feeds someone and never stops because of their bloodlust. I never heard of this Stefan Salvatore before but he is a Ripper from what I heard from Katherine. Getting one taste from a person's blood is good to Vampires. But to Rippers, it tastes so amazing that you can't stop yourself from draining them dry."

"How do you know all about this?" He knows it's a dumb question but he wants to know. Everything about Stiles fascinated him. His heritage, his family, his species. Yeah, he knows curiosity killed the cat but it won't hurt just to ask.

"How? Because I'm a Ripper too. The Original Ripper. It's not fun," Stiles answered truthfully.

* * *

Caroline and Tyler are standing in the hallway as Caroline covers the lockers with honey. Tyler comes up from behind her and kisses her head and shoulder. "Do you think Matt's going to be okay?" She asked Tyler, her words dripping in concern.

"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?"

"I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay."

"I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he let's on. I think that I love how big your heart is." Tyler answers from his heart and Caroline smiles genuinely.

"I just want this school year to be great, you know?" She sighs. "I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits."

"I'm happy," Tyler says. He connects his lips to hers, unaware that Rebekah was approaching them in the hallway.

"You two are adorable." Rebekah said with a little disgust dripping in her voice. They stopped and looked at her.

"Uh, do we know you?" Caroline asked her.

"You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler," she looks at the boy. "The werewolf." Caroline steps in front of Tyler, now in between the Original Vampire and the werewolf.

"And who are you ?" Caroline asked out of curiosity.

"I'm the new girl," Rebekah vamps out and Tyler calls out for his girlfriend.

"Caroline!" In a blur, Rebekah speeds over to Caroline and smirks.

* * *

Bonnie and Matt were standing in the pool room tossing toilet paper into the swimming pool. "This is fun, right?" Bonnie asks Matt.

Matt snorts, "you sound like Caroline."

"Come on, I'm embracing her philosophy. You should be more into this."

"I know. Where's Jeremy tonight?" He questioned changing the subject.

"I haven't talked to him all day. We're having, um... He, uh, he told me about seeing Vicki." She sputtered out awkwardly.

"Oh, good." Matt nods his head slowly, "I'm glad that you know."

"I'm sorry. Is it weird talking about your sister like this?"

"No, I.. I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say good-bye to her." He mutters and exhales sharply. "Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR."

"Everything was so different then." She said picturing the moments she had when all the supernatural shit started hitting them.

"Yeah," Matt nods. "Now Elena's dating a vampire, you're a witch, my sister's a ghost, and.. I'm.. I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got so screwed up."

"It's crazy, Matt. I.. I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

"It just uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night. I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we'll hit the gym."

* * *

Dana wobbles around on one feet trying to keep steady. "Keep it up."

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asked, worriedly.

"Stefan's on a time out." The door suddenly opens and Bonnie and Matt enter the room.

"Bonnie! Get out of here!" She shouts.

Klaus rushes over to Bonnie. "Ah I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He looks at Dana, "Ah dana. Why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Dana sighs in relief before running towards Chad on the bleachers. He looks at Bonnie, "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around here alive?"

"That's right." She admits, "if you want to blame someone blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Rebekah comes in with Tyler. His arm gripped tightly by Rebekah. "Get off of me!" Tyler yells struggling to get out of her grip.

Stiles walks through the hallways with Jackson trailing behind. Stiles heard everything. How Klaus was keeping the doppelganger's friends prisoners in a school gym. Stiles grabs the wooden broom on the Janitors cart before breaking it in half and throwing the other end of the broom down to the floor before speed walking to the gym.

"Hush now," Rebekah says.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus said gesturing to the blonde Original Vampire. "Word of warning... She can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." She scolds at Klaus before pushing Tyler over to Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" Elena yells and Stiles quietly opened the double door before peeking his head in. Klaus and Rebekah were too engrossed in the doppelganger to notice someone has entered.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a wolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." He bites into his wrist and forces Tyler to drink his blood. Stiles raises a brow at his brother's antics. Always the dramatic one, Niklaus was. It made him feel bad for a second. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." Klaus clamps his hands on both sides of Tyler's head before snapping his neck, instantly killing him. Bonnie, Matt and Elena stood shocked and wide eyed at the scene of the painful snap and the way Tyler's body dropped to the floor. Klaus smirks before he yells in agony when a sharp half of a broom stick impales him. "GAH!"

The supernatural teens, Rebekah and Klaus looked over at the one who threw the broomstick. "Niklaus, didn't mother teach you how to respect your guests?" The boy said with his arms spread wide open and a deadly expression on his face. "Dramatic, you are." He looks disgusted and his eyes travel to Elena. "So, this is the girl - the doppelganger - you're going to use to break your curse and make more hybrids? I expected this from Nik but... Rebekah, I am so ashamed."

Bonnie, Elena and Matt looked confused and shocked once again. "W-who are you?" Elena askes hesitantly and Klaus took out the broom stick impaled in him. Rebekah was definitely speechless.

"It's quite obvious, isn't it?" He laughs. "I'm an Original!" He exclaimed.

"You've returned," Klaus said.

"What? I came because you were hurting these poor innocent friends of the doppelganger just to break your curse. Pathetic, Klaus!" He spat. "And you, Rebekah. The last time I saw you was when the Big Bad Wolf himself daggered you."

"Gen-"

"Save it, Bekah." Stiles glares at his twin before stepping towards Elena and her friends. Elena held in her breath as Bonnie looked ready to fight and Matt wanting to get out of the gym as fast as possible. "I'm sorry about my brother, Elena. Klaus is just a big headed moron blinded by his issues."

Elena nods cautiously. "No problem," she said in a small voice.

"Right, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Genim. You can call me Stiles. I am one of the Originals. An Original Ripper." Stiles smirks before grabbing the stake from Klaus and stabbing him with it again. "And that, Klaus, is payback for what you have done to me and them."

Klaus groans before glaring deadly at his younger brother. "I will dagger you again, Stiles." He said.

"Oh please, it's not even my birthday yet." He smirks before rolling his eyes. Matt and Elena rushed towards Tyler's body as the Originals interact with each other.

"He killed him," Matt said.

"He's not dead," Elena clarifies. "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... for safe-keeping." Klaus' voice interrupted them.

Stiles glares at the hybrid. "I'll keep watch of these two idiots, Bonnie. I may have not known you guys for so long but when my brother's involved, I'd do whatever it takes to see his plan fail." Stiles said truthfully and Bonnie was actually starting to like the guy. "Maybe give him some of his own medicine."

Klaus growls, "Don't test me."

Stiles smirks, "I just did. Go on, Bonnie and Matt. Find your friend, Caroline, and if you run into another werewolf in the building, don't hurt him. He's a friend." Bonnie and Matt nodded before leaving, but they wanted to stay to keep their friend safe. He glances at Elena who was still by Tyler's body, looking fearful at him. He flashed his pearly whites, which she returned in a small shy smile, and turned to look at his siblings. "Oh come on. You guys don't miss me?"

"I thought Klaus daggered you." Rebekah said. "When I woke up, you were gone."

"I was. Because Nik decided to have an argument with me and take out the dagger in which I had enough of and left New Orleans. I'm quite surprised you haven't found me yet,"

Klaus rushes towards Stiles picking him up by his neck and crushing his wind pipe. "You're ruining my plan just for some pathetic teenagers. I should dagger you right here, right now."

Stiles grabbed Klaus' hand before twisting it and rounding a kick to Klaus' abdomen. "Build a bridge and get over it, Nik. The villain always loses."

Elena watches as the siblings bicker and argue. Klaus has another brother who was exactly like Elijah yet looked so innocent. She wondered how a guy like him still stand by a monster like Klaus. Family is important, it's our greatest weakness. A voice said in her mind. Rebekah looks over at Elena. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said noticing the way she was staring at Stiles.

"Enough! Rebekah, take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus ordered. Rebekah rolls her eyes before dragging Tyler by his arm and exits the gym. Klaus looked at Stiles and then to Elena, "Ignore Stiles. Petty little thing."


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

**005** **Secrets**

 _Previously..._

 _Klaus rushes towards Stiles picking him up by his neck and crushing his wind pipe. "You're ruining my plan just for some pathetic teenagers. I should dagger you right here, right now."_

 _Stiles grabbed Klaus' hand before twisting it and rounding a kick to Klaus' abdomen. "Build a bridge and get over it, Nik. The villain always loses."_

 _Elena watches as the siblings bicker and argue. Klaus has another brother who was exactly like Elijah yet looked so innocent. She wondered how a guy like him still stand by a monster like Klaus. Family is important, it's our greatest weakness. A voice said in her mind. Rebekah looks over at Elena. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She said noticing the way she was staring at Stiles._

 _"Enough! Rebekah, take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" Klaus ordered. Rebekah rolls her eyes before dragging Tyler by his arm and exits the gym. Klaus looked at Stiles and then to Elena. "Ignore Stiles. Petty little thing."_

* * *

 **Now...**

"Klaus, this is absurd." Stiles huffed and paced around the gym. "If you really think killing Elena and her friends will break your curse, it won't."

Klaus raises a brow before a smirk made it's way on to his face, "what? Maybe you actually fancy one of them, don't you think? Elena seems like the right girl for you, considering she is Katerina's doppelganger. You always had a thing for pretty brunettes." Klaus responded.

"Don't bring it up, Nik. It's bad that my anger issues is becoming worse." Stiles warned him before sighing in defeat. His brother was never going to stop for the sake of his brother, it was something he and Klaus shared. Stubborn and manipulative. It was a bad combination since they were a thousand years old, one was a hybrid and one an Original Ripper with bad anger issues.

Elena was already comforting Dana, trying to be oblivious that she was listening in on their conversation. Key word 'tried'. Stefan comes in and looks over at Klaus. "Stefan," Elena said.

"Klaus," Stefan says ignoring Elena.

"Come to save your damsel in distress, mate?" Klaus asked.

Stiles rolls his eyes, relaxing against the wall. So this was the Stefan Salvatore that he heard about, well, once.

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan said reluctantly. Stiles grew curious about the certain vampire ripper standing in front of both Klaus and Elena. Was he really going to be Klaus' bitch? Pathetic, even for a hundred year old Vampire like Stefan.

Klaus replies. "Well, you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me, anymore," from a mile away, anyone could smell that lie. Or was it hear? Or detect? He was spending too much time with werewolves. It was seriously growing on him. "and whatever you ask of me... I will do." Bad choice, Stefan. If you have actually met Klaus, consider him the back stabbing hybrid he always was. Stiles thought to himself. It wasn't really surprising that Stefan hasn't seen him yet, he was as stealthy as a well... a vampire.

"Fair enough. Let's drink on it." Klaus said meaning someone was gonna die. He points to Chad and Dana. "Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..."

Never believe what a monster says, Elena. Stiles countered in his head before stepping forward seeing where this drama will end up. Klaus was already on his way to Elena, hitting her that she flies about three feet away from them. Stefan rushed over but Klaus wraps his hand around his throat. Stiles was quite impressed, he would've went to Elena and helped her but that was least of his worries. The real problem was Klaus' slave. "She means nothing to you?" Klaus asked, "your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan chokes out.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this." Klaus looks into his eyes, his own dilating. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan pleads.

Stiles, again, rolled his eyes so hard, he might've pulled an eye muscle. "I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus said.

"Don't, don't."

Klaus compels him once more. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

And Stiles couldn't believe it. Elena's friend will all sacrifice or risk themselves to protect Elena. He doesn't even have friends like that and it makes him envy Elena... Wait a minute, is this why Klaus was threatening them? Trying to kill them? Everything clicked in his head. Klaus wants to break the curse and release his wolf side. He wants to make more hybrids because not only was Klaus a vampire but a wolf. And a wolf without a Pack is an Omega. Klaus wants to make more of his kind so he won't feel lonely...

Or maybe because it was just for the power.

"No, Stefan!" Elena calls out for him.

"Now kill them. Ripper," the words tumble out from his mouth in a venomous, triumphant sound.

Stefan vamps out before speeding over to Dana. He sees as Elena gives him the famous 'please help him' look. He sighs and before Stefan could sink his teeth in Dana's neck, he clamps his hand on both sides of his head. "Not today," Stiles said before snapping the young Ripper's neck. "That was a little farfetched, don't you think, Nik?" Stiles glares at Klaus who looked unimpressed at him.

"YOU'RE RUINING MY PLAN!" Klaus voice booms loudly in the gym and through the school halls.

"I know why you're doing this, Klaus. I'm not stupid," Stiles scoffed.

* * *

Caroline wakes up on the cold hard floor with Rebekah sitting down, her back against a pillar. Rebekah has her phone in her hand, clearly impressed by the electronic device in her hand. Rebekah speaks; "We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." Rebekah holds up her phone before taking a picture of herself.

"Where's Tyler?" Was Caroline's first question.

"He's dead. Ish." She said.

Caroline spots her boyfriend lying behind her. "What did you do to him?"

"Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll become a hybrid." She says it like its the most normal thing for her and sometimes, Caroline wonders about their victims.

Caroline lays her head on Tyler's chest, her ear hovering over trying to find a heartbeat. Rebekah pays no attention as she's scrolling through the pics and sees Stefan and Elena's picture. "Ugh. Vomit." She retorted disgustedly. Then she widens the picture around Elena's neck. The necklace was around her neck. "Is that my neck..." She stands up and looks down at Caroline. "Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?" Rebekah yells.

Stefan groans and wakes up before the compulsion hits him hard and he vamps out before feeding on Chad. "Stefan!" Elena shrieks.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot. I think you can relate, Stiles. It'd be nice to see you just let loose." Klaus tells both him and Elena.

Stiles narrows his eyes at Klaus, "never gonna happen." He crosses his arms around his chest and sees as Stefan goes ripper style on Chad.

"You did this to him," Elena said.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table. It's pretty clear that both my brother and your lover has many many similarities and one of them being a soft murderer." Klaus said. Rebekah marches towards them and speeds over to Elena.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" She shouts and Stiles tilts his head.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked curiously.

Rebekah looks at Stiles with anger written on her face. "She has my necklace. Look!" She shoves him the phone and Stiles sees the old amulet that Esther gave Rebekah around Elena's neck. Stiles curses under his breath before holding Rebekah back from attacking Elena.

"Well, well. More lies," Klaus turns towards Elena.

"Where.. is it?" Rebekah asked dangerously.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena confesses.

"You're lying!" Rebekah vamps out, getting out of his grip before sinking her fangs into Elena's neck. Stiles pry's Rebekah off of her.

"KNOCK IT OFF, BEKAH!" Stiles yells at her and she calms down a bit. She cowers in fear for her younger twin.

"Make her tell me where it is!" Stiles sighs before walking towards Elena seeing as her hand was covering her punctured neck.

"Where's the necklace, Elena? Be honest or I can't do anything about Rebekah." Stiles asked politely and Elena sees how he's trying to keep his siblings together.

"I'm telling the truth," Elena admits. "Katherine stole it."

"Of course the bitch would." Stiles huffs.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Klaus said stepping towards them. "If we had the necklace it would makes things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He puts on a clock and the buzzer goes off as it appears on the board. He walks to Stefan and compels him, hoping his stupid naïve brother wouldn't ruin it again. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" She pleads and gives another look to Stiles who shrugged and mouthed an apology. She couldn't blame him, he's helped enough.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus said in a tone of finality.

Rebekah looks at her brother and her half brother before she left with them.

* * *

Matt is back in the weight room on the phone with Bonnie. "Did you find Jeremy?"

"No, I called him like twenty times." Bonnie explains.

"All right, I'll grab my keys. We'll head to his house." Matt said.

"Okay, I'll meet you by your truck."

He hangs up and sees his clothes scattered everywhere. "What the hell?" He asked himself. He looks in his bag, but he didn't find what he was looking for. He stops when he hears footsteps approaching him. When he looked up, he sees a guy who looks like an underwear model with dirty blond hair and a chiseled jaw. "Hi," he said confused.

"Hey," the guy says. "Have you seen a lanky teen, pale, moles on his cheek somewhere?" He asked and Matt nodded.

"You're the werewolf, right?" Matt asked and the guy nodded slowly. "Matt Donovan. I met him a few hours ago in the gym. He's dealing with Klaus."

"Klaus is his evil brother, right?" He asked and it was Matt's turn to nod. "Oh. I'm Jackson Whittemore."

Wow, even his name was perfect. He also seemed like a Jock like Matt and he sees Tyler in him which is not a coincidence because they're werewolves and the fact that they're both attractive, built, and probably rich. "If you're wondering why I'm here at school late, today was supposed to be senior prank night but Klaus came, then Rebekah, and now your friend."

"I can relate." Jackson laughs and Matt feels himself grinning at the werewolf model in front on him. If he was a model.

* * *

Stefan and Elena are in the gym with six minutes left on the clock. "Caroline's dad!" Elena exclaims, "Stefan, he was able to resist compulsion. I don't know how but he did it. Maybe it's possible." She said with hope lacing her voice.

"Yeah, yeah." He nods warily, "maybe it's just mind control, right? Maybe it just takes some focus, a couple decades of training. No big deal." He paces around and Elena couldn't help but she thought about how Stiles was doing the exact same thing a few minutes ago.

"Stefan, you can control this." Elena said determined. "When that buzzer goes off, just... just drink from me."

"You don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a Ripper! A ripper doesn't stop! I listen to the words that come out of your mouth, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping blood through your body. And when that clock ticks down... I'm going to have to feed on you. And you want to know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop!"

"I don't believe that." She commented. "You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough."

"Why? Because I love you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's right Stefan." She nods with a small smile forming on her lips. "Because you love me. You'll fight because after everything that we've been through, you owe me that!"

"You know what, you're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you are the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want, and if I get so much as near yours. You are dead."

Only five minutes remained on the clock.

* * *

Rebekah and Stiles are sitting in a classroom with Tyler and Caroline. Although Caroline thinks that Rebekah compelled a poor boy to be her slave when really, it was Rebekah's twin brother. Rebekah looks at the remaining time on Caroline's phone. They hear Tyler groaning. "Where am I? What happened?" Tyler asked groggily.

"Tyler," Caroline started.

"Don't be shy about it." Rebekah responded.

"What's going on?" He asked looking at Stiles and Rebekah warily.

Caroline explains. "Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition." She said.

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets." Rebekah smiled sickly at Caroline and Stiles speaks up.

"You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... I think what's gonna happen next is pretty clear." Stiles spoke up and Caroline glared at the 'slave'.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, kid." Caroline said and Stiles gives her a look. Rebekah stops playing with the phone and looks over at her brother before smirking. "Aren't you Rebekah's slave?"

Stiles rushed to Caroline, wrapping his fingers around her neck and Tyler growls inhumanly. "Don't, mutt." Stiles growls at him. "How dare you call me a kid when I'm the reason you're doppelganger bitch friend is alive and her broken ripper lover. I am ten centuries older than you, I'm an experienced killer, I came from a dangerous family, and I won't even feel a twinge of regret when I snap your neck and rip out your heart." He vamps out making Caroline cower. "I am no one's bitch and if you want your friends to live. Keep. Your. Mouth. Shut." He throws her to the ground and Tyler rushes to his girlfriend. "That's me warning you, Caroline. Next time, you'll be wishing you're dead." He growled before returning back to his place beside Rebekah.

"Speaking of Elena; I wonder how she's doing." Rebekah said showing Stiles the remaining time then to the blonde and the werewolf. "Tick tock goes the gym clock." She taunts and smiles before taking a picture with her and Stiles.

* * *

"Elena, you're going to have to run." Stefan said.

"But Klaus said that if I run.."

"I know what he said, but if you stay, it won't matter. Elena, please, please please. Elena, there's no other way." He begs brokenly.

"What about Stiles?" Elena asked.

"Who's Stiles?" He asked confused.

"He's Klaus' younger brother, his real name is Genim Mikaelson. He's a Ripper, like you," Elena said.

Since when did Klaus have another brother? Genim Mikaelson? Oh crap, he's heard that name before when it slipped from Katherine's mouth but she shut up after saying his name. And when Katherine is quiet, it wasn't good news. The buzzer goes off and Stefan already knows. "Stefan, I love you. Fight, Stefan. Don't give up." She said encouragingly.

"I can't hold it."

* * *

Stiles walked out of the classroom bored out of his minds until he bumps into someone. "Wa- Leah?" Stiles asked wide eyed and stepped back.

The girl steps back, her mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to find her words. "Stiles..."

"You're alive."

"I know."

Then anger builds up in him. "Where have you been if you're still alive?"

"I-uh.. I can't tell you." Her voice breaks.

"Can't tell me?! You made me think that you were dead for eight hundred years and you can't tell me?!" The he realizes. "When Klaus killed you..."

"... He didn't realize that Elijah fed my his blood the day before Klaus killed me and when he left, I woke up and I was in transition. You were gone and I thought you left me." Leah said.

"Why would you think that?"

"I-I don't know." She admits and his face fells before enveloping her in a hug. She was surprised at first before wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you so much, Leah."

"I missed you too." And tears starts falling. She's back in the arms of her first lover. She had missed him every single day and it still felt like it was a dream to have him in her arms.

Stiles took a deep breath and hugged her closely to his chest. He thought she was dead. Klaus killed her but ever since, she was live. Living an immortal life. Having her in his arms was what he always wished for every single day of his life. His first love was in his arms and he certainly did not deserve it.

They stand there for what felt like minutes before stepping back and Leah laughed wiping the tears with her sleeve. "You still look handsome. The pictures that they drew of you doesn't compare to how handsome you are now. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. Klaus daggered me after he killed you. He had a personal vendetta against you, I'm sorry. I knew how much you wanted to grow old with a family."

She sobs in joy and smashes her lips on his... "I love you."

"I love you too," he says against her lips before kissing her passionately until gas started seeping out from the vents.

Their throats started closing up and burning. "Vervain," Stiles gasps and presses Leah against him before they fell into unconsciousness. The hunter arrives and orders his other hunters to grab their bodies. They do so and throws them into the trunk of the black Range Rover before driving away from the school.

* * *

The wolves, hunter and banshee sat in the Mystic Falls Inn bedroom discussing about something until the door cracks wide open, a smoke grenade tumbles in and gas starts to fill up the whole room. The wolves collapse as the banshee and the hunter try to see from the smoke and felt a sharp pain.

Allison looks down before taking the dart off her arm. "Tranquilizer.." she slurs before both their bodies hit the ground.

* * *

Jackson walks towards Stiles' jeep to get something until someone sneaked up behind him, covered his mouth with a glove covered and the other hand injecting wolfsbane into Jackson. He tries to struggle before he's being consumed by the darkness.

* * *

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!" Rebekah yells at the vampire and the hybrid angrily. "He's supposed to be here!"

"We don't know where he went! He said he was gonna walk around because he was bored of having to watch newbies like us!" Caroline huffed. She was ashamed that she really feared Klaus' brother more than she did Klaus. Rebekah huffs and glares at them.

"Stay here or I'll finish you off myself." She threatens before walking towards the hall. She stops when an arrow came into her view and when she walks towards it. A paper was stuck to it and it read:

 _ **A hunter always finishes what he started.**_

Realization hit her hard. "Alexander," she breathes out with wide eyes.


End file.
